You Do Realize…
by Yonkou Susanowo
Summary: Flashpoint: When Green Arrow speaks about the government having an army of metahumans, someone can't keep their mouth shut...


**Back when I was watching Justice League Unlimited I was just a kid. Now I am older and recognize when the characters say the stupidest things. The following fic is a What if scenario where an OC joined the Justice League and calls Green Arrow on something very stupid he says in Season 1, Episode 23 – Flashpoint. Enjoy…**

**Warning: The following story contains discussions of politics. If you don't like politics in fanfictions don't read. You have been warned. If you complain later about it remember I warned you.**

* * *

**You Do Realize…**

* * *

**Watchtower 2.0**

Marauder Shields, an extremely powerful meta-human hailing from the former British Colony of India, sighs in contentment as he sips his tea. Nominally a superhero, Shields is actually an extremely powerful villain, strong enough to fight the original Justice League to a standstill. He had been in hiding during the reign of the first Justice League, and thus had missed his golden opportunity to destroy the protectors of earth. When he had remerged from hiding after successfully escaping his extragalactic pursuers, he found that Superman had finally started using his brain and gone on a massive recruitment drive for the new Justice League. Shields had been furious when he heard the news since it set back his timeline for the liquidation of the human race by a good decade or two. But after a day of senseless raping and pillaging in the backwater sectors of Siberia (even after two hundred years of life Shields still possess the early 19th century Englishman's wariness of the Great Bear) he had come to a decision. He was not going to die anytime soon, his father Vandal Savage had seen to that, so why not do something different while he waited for an opportunity to commit the Final Genocide of humanity. Instead of sequestering himself in a secret lair and spend decades building needlessly elaborate and complicated plans that always were found out mere days before they were read to be set in motion, Shields had openly challenged Superman to duel of strength. The duel had been long and grueling, but in the end Marauder Shields triumphed. For Shields not only has the immortality of his father, he also has the advanced technological suit of armor called G.U.N.D.A.M. His specific model is known as the Master Gundam, which is in the standard human shape but with two large rectangular wings at the back that can split open to unleash flying metal rods that unleash energy, as well as emit dark energy themselves allowing Shields to move significantly faster. Shields' main weapons are two darksabers, a multipurpose plasma rifle, and Darkness Fingers, a technique that allows him to concentrate dark plasma into his hands and use it offensively, much like Captain Atom does.

With his tech and experience, Shields had crushed Superman. He had then proposed an alliance with the Justice League, explaining his ultimate goal. All of them had been sickened by what he wanted to do, but they did not strike him down. For they realized they needed time to prepare for the final confrontation with him just as he would need time to finalize his own plans. The situation is basically as he had summed it up, "We have to diametrically opposed self-interests. There is no way, short of death, that either of us will abandon our self-interest. Thus we are caught in a battle for dominance, a battle that to determine whose Will is stronger. For the time being we both are served by this alliance. However, as soon as we amass enough power we will strike. The first side to strike and land a critical blow will be the one who wins. Thus evolution occurs with the dark god Forte watching on impassively, bestowing its favor with indiscriminate malice and apathy." Shields had smiled then, a smile that had sent chills of fright even through Batman. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Thus the pact was sealed and the Great Race began. The Justice League had immediately begun to tie themselves closer to non-metahuman governments and corporations, building up their resources. Shields and focused primarily on obtaining the necessary energy to fuel his Final Genocide, as well as acting as an agent provocateur among the League members. Shields fondly remembers the consternation he has caused the Question and Batman.

Angry voice draw him away from his revelry. Putting his tea cup down, Shields stares at a potential shatterpoint, an event of great significance. Above him Martian Manhunter, Superman, Supergirl, the Flash, and Green Arrow are having a very pointed discussion about what course of action the League should take regarding Cadmus. Green Arrow had just made a very delicious comment about his beliefs that the government should have an army of metahumans to counter the Justice League. He had additionally said that he was just an old lefty, and that he believed the government must do for people what people can't do for themselves and that includes protecting them from metahumans. Shields smiles, chuckling to himself as he rises. 'Oh Green Arrow, I cannot let that one go. You opened yourself up to wide…'

Personally Shields had no politics, Left, Right, Conservative, Liberal, it means nothing to him. He supposes that in a very academic way he is a Liberal as he is going to bring about a great change to all areas of human life; their complete and total destruction, but he has a feeling most people won't see it that way. Regardless he is still a few decades away from being able to strike, and he must not let moments like this pass him by…

The upper deck of the Watchtower grows extremely silent as Shields sets down, all eyes glaring at him warily. Shields holds his hands out, in a sign of non-aggression, not that it means very much…

"I am sorry to interrupt Superman, but I heard Oliver just mention the funniest thing. Can I have just a moment, no five minutes to needle him? Then I will let you get back to deciding what is your self-interest in regards to the genetic slavers known as Cademus." Superman glares some more at Shields. Shields sighs, wanting to bang his head against a wall. He REALLY wants to needle Oliver. "Fine. Give me five minutes and I will take care of the Metahuman army that Cadmus is going to throw at the Watchtower when they make their move. Deal?" He holds out his hand for Superman to shake. Superman doesn't shake it, but he does nod. Smiling, Shields whirls on Oliver who is looking decidedly pale under his mask, remembering some of his earlier interactions with the would be genocidist.

"Oliver, I could not help but overhear you say you would support the government having an army of metahumans to keep the Justice League in line. Did you say this?" A nod. "Good. Did I also hear you call yourself an 'old-leftie' and say that governments must do for people what people can't do for themselves?" Another nod, this time slower. "Good. Well Oliver, do you know how many people the central governments of this world have killed during the 20th Century?" Oliver grows even paler at this question. The other Leaguers quietly abandon Oliver, not wanting to get sucked into Shields' black hole of doom.

Seeing himself abandoned, Oliver curses the metahuman leaguers then ventures a guess. "None…" It is pathetically weak but Oliver knows he is not getting out of this without some verbal abuse. He is not  
disappointed…

Shields tisks, shaking his head in disappointment. "Oh my Oliver. You really don't know anything do you? Well let me tell you: seventy million under Mao Zedung, thirty million under Joseph Stalin, eleven million under Adolf Hitler, and fifty million split between Adolf and Stalin for World War II. Let us stop there. Now, lets add it all up. 70 + 30 + 11 + 50 = 161 million. Let's stop there. So the central governments are responsible for at least 161 million deaths in the 20th century, and this was when they just had conventional weapons at their disposal. And you want to give them an army of meta-humans…" Shields tilts his head, giving Oliver a mocking glace. "Are you sure the government isn't paying you to be its advocate? Because it seems to me that if you really are looking out for the little man the last thing you would want to do is to give the central government any more power. Because lets face it, you people don't kill ANYONE. You let people live when you should kill them. You might even try to take me alive when the Great Race finally comes to a head, who knows. My point is that of all the powerful figures who dominate this planet, you are the only one who hasn't killed millions of people. So why exactly are you advocating giving the central government more power then it already had?"

"…" Oliver can't respond.

"And another thing," Shields adds, "you say you are for the 'little guy', but you do realize that Cadmus grew their metahumans in tanks right? You do realize that Cademus indoctrinated them to be slaves right? You do realize that they live barely to be a year old, right? I don't see how you wouldn't know these things since it was in the general after action report Superman filed and even I got a copy of it. So why exactly is it alright for you to keep the Justice League from trampling on the rights of the 'little guy' but it is alright for metahumans to be grown in tubes and enslaved to do the will of an anti-metahuman group. Isn't that a little bit hypocritical? I mean I don't care. I have no permanent ethics and if that is how you want to live your life then I am fine with it. I have no conflict with your self-interest if it is your self-interest. I just question the apparent hypocrisy since you are living by this moral code and your actions indicate not only irrationality but also hypocrisy." Shields, having made his point and had his fun, pats Oliver on the head, makes a few patronizing remarks about good little blond bearded men, then flies off to go and kill a bunch of metahuman slaves who in the grand scheme of things had never done anything to him, in fact would probably serve his self-interest well by at least hurting the Justice League. "But a deal is a deal." Shields mutters, ignoring the terrified gazes of the support crew. "Besides, I just love not living up to Superman's expectations." He then cackles further unnerving the support crew. He then teleports down to Cadmus and begins killing people. When he is done the Justice League had duked it out with Braniac and destroyed him. Lex Luthor was arrested, and Amanda Waller was found in a shallow ditch, her body missing its head. No one ever found out who had decapitated her, though Justice Leaguers would often complain of Shields quoting Hamlet, all the time. As in he would not shut up…

* * *

**So Oliver says the government needs an army of metahumans to keep the JL in check. This after the 20th Century which saw more humans killed by the central government then any other century in the history of the world. And he says he is for the 'little man' but apparently he is alright with government agencies cloning humans and indoctrinating them to serve as living weapons. I guess it is alright so long as it happens to metahumans. Well this is only the first fic in a new series where I take on the stupid things JLU characters say. Probably the next fic will have Shields taking Hawk and Dove to Munich where we will all discover what happens when politicians sit down. Here's a hint: they lie to get what they want.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own JLU I wouldn't have Oliver say such stupid things about the JL because it makes him look like a pinhead.**


End file.
